


Kai sinä vielä ootat?

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Hietanen on kuollut. Koskela ei osaa päästää irti.





	1. Viestejä

_Toisinaan minä vielä luulen että sinä oot elossa. Silloin minä haen käsiini sen lyijykynän jonka sinä mulle kuolemasi päivän aamuna annoit jotta minä voisin kirjottaa kotiin että henki pihisee edelleen. Sitä kynää minä käytän vain sinua varten._

_Sitten minä otan työpöydän oikealta puolelta kolmannesta laatikosta kirjepaperia, ja vaan kirjotan kaiken mitä sydämen päällä on niin kuin puhuisin suoraan sulle. Niin kuin sinä oisit vieläkin siinä ihan vieressä, savulta ja kuusenoksilta ja ruudilta tuoksuvana, istumassa mun kanssani kipinävartiossa kuten niinä kaikkina kesäöinä joina me yhdessä vastustimme kuolemaa._

_Sellaisina hetkinä ne syntyvät, nämä kaikki kirjeet. Sellaisina hetkinä kun minä en millään pysty pitämään kehää kiertäviä ajatuksiani sisälläni ja minulla on sulle niin paljon kerrottavaa, asioita, jotka sinä ainoastaan ymmärsit. Sun kanssasi minä olisin voinut puhua puoli elämää tai vaikka enemmänkin, ihan mistä vaan. Siitä miten miehiä kaatui meidän ympärillä tai siitä kuinka sinä et halunnut takaisin kotiin vaikka kaikki muut halusikin, koska sinä et ajatellut että sulla oli tulevaisuutta. Ja minä olin niin väärässä kun vannoin että sinulla olisi ja minulla ei._

_Ja sitten kun minä oon viimein kertonut kaiken sinulle niin muutun hölmöksi ja alan odottaa että sinä vastaat. Joka ikinen kerta minä valmistaudun näkemään sen sokaisevan loisteen sun silmissäsi kun sinä mekotat ja säksätät niin kuin huomista ei olisi. Ainahan me juttelimme sillä tavalla – mitään ei kannattanut jättää sanomatta, sillä jo tunnin päästä me emme ehkä enää kävelisikään tässä maailmassa sen paremmin yhdessä kuin yksinkään. Ainahan me puhuimme kaikesta suoraan mitään salailematta, kuolemastakin. Omasta tai toisen._

_Mutta kun sinä et vastaa vaikka kuinka kyselen perääsi niin yhä uudelleen se totuus iskee vasten kasvoja, se, ettei sinua enää ole. Niin suurenmoinen kuin sinä eläessäsi olitkin, ja nyt sinä olet enää vain yksinäinen hautapaikka yksinäisellä kirkkomaalla. Tuskin minä itsekään ymmärrän kuinka paljon sinussa menetin, kuinka vahvaksi naamioitunut mutta silti niin hauras mieleni järkkyi kun näin elottomaksi käyneen ruumiisi ja ravistelin sitä kuin voisin sillä tavalla herättää sinut takaisin elämään. Minä en tiedä miten elää itsekään, ja joskus synkimpinä hetkinäni pohdin, tiesitkö sinä._

_Kuolemaa minä mietin nykyisin paljon, paljon enemmän kuin silloin rintamalla kun se oli jatkuvasti läsnä. Nyt kun sitä ei enää tarvitse kohdata muuten kuin keskellä yötä tajuntaan palaavissa muistoissa ja painajaisissa, se tuntuu niin vieraalta. Ja kun minä mietin kuolemaa, mietin usein sua ja sitä miten ne luodit sinut lävistivät siinä mun silmieni edessä. En ymmärrä edelleenkään, mitä silloin tapahtui, oikeastaan minä pohdin vain yhtä:_

_Tapatitko sinä itsesi, Urho?_

**

MARRASKUU 1944

Se mies, joka piti aina hautausmaalla käydessään harmaata sotilaspukua riutuneen vartensa yllä, oli jälleen vieraillut sillä yhdellä tietyllä haudalla, joka sijaitsi kirkkomaan oikealla sivulla ikivanhan tammen alla, piilossa muiden katseilta. Sen tiesi aina milloin se oli siellä ollut: joka lauantaiaamu se vietti siellä tunteja kerrallaan, puhui ensin hetken kuin itsekseen, ja sitten se vaikeni loppuajaksi ja upposi ajatuksiinsa ja istui vain kunnes jonkin ainoastaan sen itsensä tunteman merkin saatuaan se lähti pois vain palatakseen seuraavana lauantaina takaisin.

Sitä ei kiinnostanut oliko maassa lunta tai kuinka monta pakkasastetta ulkona kulloinkin oli. Sitä ei kiinnostanut satoiko vai paistoiko, eikä sitä kiinnostanut sekään, että minä sitä usein kauempaa katselin, vaikka se sen varmasti näkemättäkin vaistosi. Se käyttäytyi oikeastaan niin kuin olisi jotenkin ollut kaiken sellaisen maallisen yläpuolella, minkään muun siihen ulottumatta kuin sen omien ajatusten, se eli kuin jossain omassa henkilökohtaisessa helvetissään, johon se ei omistautumisestaan päätellen päästänyt ketään sisään.

Se tuntui aina olevan täydellisesti omissa maailmoissaan, mutta siinä ei silti näkynyt merkkiäkään mistään henkisestä vajavaisuudesta. Päin vastoin. Sillä oli aina kasvoillaan sellainen ilme kuin se tietäisi jotain mitä kukaan muu ei tiennyt, ja minäkin olin halukas uskomaan, että asia oli niin. Koskaan se ei ketään suoraan katsonut vaikka joku olisi päin kävellyt, mutta erotin kyllä, kuinka sen silmät yhtäkkiä terävöityivät kun se kulki vaiti ohitseni, se näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotakin, ehkä selittää nolostuneena mitä puuhasi, muttei tiennyt mitä kertoisi tai sen paremmin myöskään miten. Eikä varmasti edes miksi.

Ja enhän minäkään sellaista olisi voinut lähteä kyselemään, vaikka tulinkin ennen pitkää uteliaaksi. Se näytti aina tullessaan painivan jonkin suuren ongelman kanssa, mutta kun se lähti, kasvoille oli laskeutunut sellainen tutkimaton, antautunut ilme, kuin taivaan portit olisivat auenneet sille ja se olisi voittanut jonkin näkymättömän taistelun. Ja silti se rauha oli joka kerta poissa seuraavan viikon koittaessa.

Usein minä pohdin, miksi se haudalle ylipäätään vaivautui uskollisesti tulemaan. Monesti sieltä lähtiessään se oli yltä päältä lumessa ja kohmeessa, ja joka ainut kerta minä olin varma, että se olisi jo saanut keuhkotaudin eikä seuraavana lauantaina enää ilmestyisi. Mutta aina se palasi takaisin, ja minä puolestani tulin siihen lopputulokseen, että se oli ehkä tottunut jatkuvaan kylmään ja kosteuteen – se oli jo niin vanha, että se varmasti oli käynyt ainakin yhden sodan ellei kahtakin. Vain kerran kuulin sen niiskuttavan pientä vaivaista nuhaa, tai ehkä se sittenkin lasittuneesta katseestaan huolimatta itki tukahdutettuja kyyneliä, sitä minä en osannut sanoa.

Oli kuin sen sielu olisi ollut avoin kirja mutta kuitenkin jollain tuntemattomalla, muinaisella kielellä kirjoitettu. Siitä näki hyvin päältäpäin, millaisia henkisiä tuskia se sisällään kantoi ja kuinka paljon se kärsi, mutta edes minä en ollut koskaan nähnyt vastaavaa. Useimmiten ihmiset tuntuivat välttelevän liikaa kuolleiden ystävien tai perheenjäsenten haudoilla käymistä, koska se yksinkertaisesti tuotti aluksi niin paljon tuskaa, ja sitten kun se olisi ollut siedettävää, murhe oli jo liian vanha sillä tavalla tuoreena surettavaksi.

Tuo koko maailmaan lopen uupuneelta vaikuttava mies sen sijaan tuli ja meni aina säännönmukaisesti, kohtasi piinansa kuin ripittäytyvä. Ja ehkä se jollain tavalla ripittäytyikin itse itselleen, saattoihan se hyvinkin tuntea syyllisyyttä jostain mitä se oli tehnyt tai jättänyt tekemättä, eikä sen motiiveilla ehkä olisikaan pitänyt tuntemattomalle ihmiselle olla mitään merkitystä.

Mutta kun se oli lokakuun alusta lähtien käynyt joka viikko kuukauden ajan ja suorittanut aina sen saman rituaalin mitään siitä muuttamatta, minä menin viimein marraskuun ensimmäisenä lauantaina sen lähdettyä sille haudalle, jolla se kävi, toiveissani ratkaista tuo arvoitus tai saada edes joitain vihjeitä. Olin aiemmin päättänyt lujasti olla ajattelematta liikaa ja puuttumatta asiaan, sillä sellainen tuntui pyhäinhäväistykseltä eikä muutoinkaan kuulunut hautapaikkojen kunnossapitäjän toimenkuvaan, mutta lopulta kaikki se tuntemani sääli toisen ihmisen murhetta kohtaan yhdistettynä liiallisen vilkkaaseen mielikuvitukseen ajoi minut sen haudan äärelle.

Urho Hietanen, kaatunut jatkosodassa kesällä 1944 – niin hautakivessä luki, ja se ehkä selitti salaperäisen miehen sotilaspuvun käytön, mutta ei muuta, ja niin minä päädyin vain esittämään lisää kysymyksiä vastauksia kuulematta. Näytti siltä, että kun yksi arvoitus ratkesi, se synnytti kymmenen muuta ja sai minut hetkeksi pohtimaan, oliko lainkaan viisasta sekaantua johonkin, mikä näytti olevan miehellekin niin kovin henkilökohtaista. Mutta minä en saanut sen tuskaa pois mielestäni.

Sillä oli aina tapana jättää kynttilä haudalle kuten niin monella muullakin, eikä siinä tietenkään mitään sen ihmeellisempää ollut. Mutta eräänä lauantaiaamuna katselin, kun se asetteli taas huolellisesti tuota pientä tulta näennäisen tarkasti valittuun kohtaan, tavallaan kuin sitä hellien, ja pohdin, oliko tuolla kynttilän liekillä ollut haudassa lepäävälle sankarivainajalle jokin aivan erityinen merkitys vai muistuttiko se kenties asettelijaansa jostakin. Silloin huomasin, kun se varovasti sujautti jotain alusen alle ennen kuin vajosi jälleen hiljaisuuteensa.

Ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan odotin sen lähtöä melkein kärsimättömästi. Aiemmin olin vain lumoutuneena katsellut sen toimia kuin en olisi ennen toisen ihmisen surua nähnytkään ja jossain sisimmässäni jopa toivonut, ettei se lähtisikään. Odotin jatkuvasti jotakin ratkaisevaa tapahtuvan, jotakin, minkä kautta näkisin edes vilaukselta, mistä tuo hiljainen mutta periksiantamaton tuska johtui, mutta tätä ennen en ollut saanut siitä vielä mitään irti.

Ja viimein se lähti jälleen hytisten, ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen. Hetken paikallani odotettuani kävelin tuon haudan luo, kyykistyin kynttilän eteen ja poimin esiin alustan alle huolellisesti taitellun paperilappusen. Vapisevin käsin avasin sen ja luin kolean aamun hiljalleen lämmetessä ympärilläni. Ja – voi hyvä Jumala – se kirje oli ehkä vielä tuskaisempi kuin mitä mies antoi olemuksellaan ymmärtää.

 _Voi sinua_ , ajattelin sulkiessani kirjeen ja taitellessani sen takaisin kynttilänalusen alle piiloon,  _ehkä vielä jokin päivä sinäkin saat rauhasi_. Edes sitä tiedostamattani odotin jo seuraavaa lauantaita ja sotamiehen paluuta, sillä minulla oli kumma tunne, että joskus saisin vielä tietää miehen tarinan.


	2. Haavat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hietanen on kuollut. Koskela ei osaa päästää irti.

_Joskus minä mietin että muistot on vähän kuin haavoja. Ne ammottaa hetken suurina ja minä tiedän heti mistä ne on tulleet ja saan hetkeksi uudestaan kiinni siitä mitä koin. Mutta kun ne tilanteet menee ohi niin ne haavat paranee, ne jättää minuun arpia, ja sitten joudun oikein yrittämään että saisin mieleeni mistä ne arvet on tulleet._

_Sun tapauksessasi ne muistot on suurimmaksi osaksi pysyneet auki koska minä en tahdo peittää niitä laastarein. Minusta tuntuu siltä että jos minä unohdan yhdenkin asian niin silloin osa sinusta katoaa täältä, koska minulle sinä oot elossa vain niin kauan kuin sinut muistetaan. Ja minä olen sulle niin paljosta velkaa ettei mulla ole enää varaa ottaa sitä yhtään enempää, vaikka kyllä minä tiiän ettet sinä siellä seiso minkään mustan kirjan kanssa. Missä sitten oletkin._

_Aina kun minä muistan sinusta jotain niin otan jälleen esiin sen sun antamasi lyijykynän ja kirjotan kaiken tarkasti ylös kuin peläten että se on ainoa mahdollisuus pitää sinut täällä. Se lyijykynäkin alkaa lyhentyä ja minä olen kauhuissani kuin pieni lapsi koska en tiedä mitä enää teen sitten kun sillä ei voi kirjottaa. Ehkä minä jätän sen sun haudallesi, palautan lainan ja mielikuvitukseni voimalla korvaan sulle jotain mitä en itsekään aivan ymmärrä._

_Ja minä oon alkanut nähdä susta unia, Urho. En sellaisena kuin sinä tämän maailman jätit, vaan sellaisena kuin sinä olit silloin kun me ensi kertaa Paloaukealla tavattiin tikkojen koputtaessa taustalla koloja mäntyihin. Mutta niissä unissa sinä oot aina niin etäinen ja minä yritän silloin koskettaa sun olkaa mutten ikinä pääse niin lähelle ennen kun havahdun siihen ettei se maailma ole todellinen. Että minä makaan omassa sängyssä Pentinkulmalla eikä mua ympäröi panssarivaunut tai konekiväärit. Etkä sinäkään sen paremmin._

_Oon minä yrittänyt jatkaa elämää ja sanonut ittelleni ettet sinä haluis mun miettivän sua liikaa. Jos sinä oisit täällä niin sanoisit vaan että Ville älä huoli, ei meille mitään pahaa tapahdu, ja jos tapahtuukin niin sitten niin on tarkotettu, ja sitten sinä hymyilisit ja halaisit vähän ja kysyisit mitä minä haluisin syödä ihan vaan että saisit mun ajatukset jonnekin muualle._

_Minä arvostan sun tekoja niin paljon. Minä tiiän ja ymmärrän nyt että sinä pidit mua roolimallina, mutta onneksi en tiennyt sitä silloin aiemmin kun olisin vaan hermostunut vastuusta. Sinä olit tarpeeksi viisas tajutaksesi sen, ja joskus minä luulen että sinun se joukkueenjohtaja olisi pitänyt olla eikä minun. Kaikista kauneinta sinussa oli minusta se, että sinua ei sota kovettanut niin kuin minua. Ja nyt kun minä taas pehmenen niin pelkään sitä ja toivoisin olevani niin kuin sinä._

_**_

KESÄKUU 1945

Yli puoli vuotta se oli jo käynyt haudalla, eikä yhtäkään kertaa ollut jäänyt välistä. Ja aina se jätti sinne kirjeen jäljessään ja haki edellisen pois kuin olisi antanut vainajalle viikon aikaa lukea sen. En tiennyt, mitä se vanhoilla kirjeillä teki, polttiko se ne vai piilottiko pöytälaatikkoonsa, mutta niin omantunnontarkasti se toimi, etten sitä juuri miettinytkään, kävin vain aina haudalla sen lähdettyä ja tein parhaani ymmärtääkseni koko tarinaa niiden pienien palojen avulla.

Minusta tuntui sisimmässäni väärältä lukea miehen viestejä kuolleelle toverilleen, mutta ne avasivat minulle portin johonkin sellaiseen maailmaan, jonka olemassaolosta en ollut ennen syvällisemmällä tasolla tiennyt. Kirjeiden myötä pääsin sisälle tuon sulkeutuneen mielen syövereihin ja ymmärsin, että kuollut mies oli todennäköisesti ollut sille sen elämän tärkein ihminen, ja että se oli nyt muuttunut paljon siitä mitä oli joskus ollut.

Toisinaan se kirjoitti viesteihinsä muistoja, mutta useimmiten se vain pohti suhdettaan tuohon toiseen, ja joka kerta se oli oivaltanut jotain uutta. Oli lumoavaa nähdä niin syvää ja puhdasta, aitoa kipua ja sydäntä särkevää kaipuuta, ja ajattelin tuon Hietaseksi nimetyn olleen onnekas kun sai lyhyen elämänsä aikana sellaisen sotamiehen vierelleen. Se kirjoitti Hietaselle niin herkästi ja koskettavasti, että olin taipuvainen uskomaan Hietasellakin eläessään olleen aivan yhtä kaunis mieli. Tuntui kummalliselta päästä tuntemaan kuollut ihminen tätä suremaan jääneen kautta, mutta kai minä olin oppinut olemaan kyseenalaistamatta sitä, minkä elämä minulle näin kuin tarjottimella ojensi.

Univormuaan rohkeasti viikosta toiseen kantava mies oli selvästi vanhentunut paljon näinkin lyhyessä ajassa. Sen vaaleat hiukset näyttivät harvenneen, posket olivat kääntyneet aavistuksen verran kuopille, ja surullisten silmien alle olivat ilmestyneet tummat varjot. Laihtunutkin se oli entisestään. Jostain syystä minusta tuntui siltä kuin se rankaisisi itseään kieltäytymällä syömästä ja nukkumasta, ja vaikka se muuten olikin minulle tuntematon ihminen, olin kirjeiden avulla päässyt sitä niin lähelle, että tunsin painavaa huolta sydämeni päällä aina kun näin sen.

Kesäkuun ensimmäisenä lauantaina minä vain päätin, että halusin lähestyä sitä, sillä me olimme melkein kuin etäisesti tunteneet toisemme niin pitkään, että mies tuntui sellaisella perin kummallisella tavalla jo vanhalta ystävältä.

Se saapui paikalle taas aikaisin aamulla, jätti tavoilleen uskollisena kynttilänalusen alle uuden viestin ja asettui maahan istumaan kuten aina. Hetken minä sitä katselin ja epäröin olinko sittenkään toimimassa oikein, mutta kun se ei minua ollut huomaavinaankaan, rohkaisin mieleni ja lähestyin sitä. En edes tiennyt, mitä sanoisin, mutten halunnut antaa sen estää itseäni – en tänään.

Kävelin sen viereen, eikä se sittenkään vielä reagoinut millään lailla, joten katsoin parhaaksi istua alas ja odottaa jotain tapahtuvaksi. En kokenut, että meillä kummallakaan olisi mitään menetettävää, sillä jos mies niin halusi, se varmasti pysyisi vaiti. Sen koko olemuksessa oli tietynlaista lujaa päättäväisyyttä, eikä se varmasti antanut tahtomattaan myöten.

Hetken päästä se katsettaan siirtämättä sanoi vakaalla, matalalla äänellä, ilmekään värähtämättä: ”Sinä mietit miksi minä käyn täällä.”

Yllätyin sen suorasukaisuudesta, mutta eipä se mitään muutakaan olisi voinut sanoa kuin sen minkä näki. Hetken vain katselin sen omituisen tyyniä kasvoja ja toisaalta taas niitä sinisiä silmiä, joissa puolestaan tuntui riehuvan jotain nimeämätöntä. Jotain sellaista, minkä ei olisi pitänyt olla siellä ja mistä se ei koskaan kenellekään sanallakaan maininnut. Ja sitten kun se viimein katsoi minuun vastausta odottaen, nyökkäsin myöntävästi. Ei minulla sen parempaa ollut annettavanani.

Se käänsi taas päänsä katselemaan hautakiveä, ja ehdin jo luulla, että sen vaitonaisuus tarkoitti sitä ettei se halunnut kertoa mitään. Mutta kai se oli vain miettinyt, miten pistäisi ajatuksensa sanoiksi, sillä pian se puhui jälleen.

”Koska tuo mies ansaitsee tulla muistetuksi. Hänkin muisti minut”, se totesi väsyneesti, mutta ilme oli päättäväinen. ”Parhaat lähtevät aina aiemmin kuin muut. Jumalan suosikit, sanotaan.”

”Olitteko te ystäviä?” kysyin kömpelösti kun en muuta keksinyt. Mies hymyili vaisusti kuin maailma olisi juuri lyönyt häntä vasten kasvoja, mutta alistuneisuutta ei hänen piirteissään näkynyt.

”Sellaisen arvon tuo Hietanen minulle ainakin antoi. Sodassa on kyllä kavereita, mutta harvoista tulee tai ehtii tulla ystäviä. Meistä tuli, kun kolme vuotta yhdessä taisteltiin.”

Minut valtasi sellainen tunne, että mies ehkä tahtoi puhua keskeytyksettä, joten sanaakaan virkkamatta istuin siinä kylmässä maassa ja katselin tuon toisen kasvoja, kunnes ne jälleen kääntyivät minuun päin.

”Minulla oli ryhmässäni loistavia miehiä, hienoja taistelijoita ja erilaisia persoonia. Hietanen oli sellainen, ettei se ensinkään tykännyt tappaa. Se oli meistä inhimillisin, eikä sota kovettanut sitä ensinkään. Se oli herkkä eikä hävennyt sitä”, mies kertoi minua koko ajan tiiviisti silmiin katsoen. Ehkä se halusi sillä tavoin viestiä sanojensa aitoutta tai auttaa minua ymmärtämään. Sitten se poimi maasta kiven ja käänteli sitä käsissään samalla kun sukelsi syvälle itseensä ja pohti jotain.

”Minä lupasin Hietaselle, että olisin aina paikalla, mutta sen yhden ainoan kerran kun minä en ollut, se ammuttiin lyijyä täyteen”, mies sanoi hiljaa kohottamatta katsettaan kuin pelkäisi tuomiotani. ”Kun minä näin kauempaa, että Hietanen kaatui maahan, lakkasin ajattelemasta ja juoksin vihollistulen läpi, ja kaikkialta kuului ääniä, jotka sanoivat, etten minä saa mennä. Mutta minä juoksin ja selvisin hengissä, vaikka minun olisikin kuulunut kuolla ennen Hietasta. Minä olin meistä se, jolla ei ollut elämässään sotaa enempää.”

Kaikki miehen vähäeleisyys kosketti jotakin sisälläni niin, että tunsin sen kaipuun ja syyllisyyden omanani, yhdessä sen kanssa.

”Hän oli sinun syysi jatkaa”, suustani vahingossa pääsi. En ollut tarkoittanut sitä sen korville kuultavaksi, mutta kun katsoin siihen, oli sen silmiin syttynyt jokin etäinen, lämmin ja lempeä tuike, jota en ollut vielä aiemmin nähnyt, ja tiesin, ettei sitä toteamukseni haitannut.

”Hietanen oli kaunis sekä sisältä että ulkoa”, se sanoi katsellessaan kaipaavasti pilvien peittämää taivasta. ”Kliseehän se on, mutta hänen kohdallaan ei sen paikkansapitävämpää ilmaisua löydy. Hän olisi saanut kenet tahansa jatkamaan.”

Ja sitten sotamies vain nousi ylös ja lähti pois mitään sanomatta aivan kuin se ei olisi juuri avannut tuskaansa. Minä katselin kauan sen perään ja mietin, mitä yksi sydäntä raastava tarina näin suuressa maailmassa merkitsi.


	3. Liekki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hietanen on kuollut. Koskela ei osaa päästää irti.

_Onko taivasta olemassa niin kuin luvataan? Sillä jos on niin silloin me kai tavataan vielä, sinä ja minä, ja sitten minä saan viimein sut takaisin syliini. Minä sain sut taas syliini myös viime yönä unessa, ja silloin mut valtasi sellainen heikko rauha, kuin aavistus siitä mikä edessäpäin odottaa, ja kun se uni loppui niin minä pyysin päästä mukaan ja sinä lupasit että pian._

_Kun minä kuvittelen taivaan niin näen edessäni auringon puhtaassa valossa kimmeltävät nietokset joita jatkuu silmänkantamattomiin asti. Sellaiset kuin ne jotka asemasodan aikaan peitti jouluisin alleen sen korsun, jossa me vietettiin kaikki aikamme kuin vangit konsanaan. Mutta vankejahan me oikeastaan oltiinkin, sodan ja elämän yleensä, ja minä oon kahleissa edelleen._

_Toissa aamuna minä heräsin samanlaisten nietosten keskeltä. En tiedä miten minä päädyin sängystäni ulos valkoiseen pukuunsa kietoutuneelle pihamaalle, mutta ymmärrän että sillä hetkellä minä olin vähän aikaa taas onnellinen. Minä en sitä muille myöntäisi kuin sinulle, mutta se oikeastaan säikäytti mut sillä minä en oo tuntenut ripaustakaan onnea puoleentoista vuoteen. Minä oon hylännyt sen maailman vaikka minusta silti tuntuukin kamalan pahalta tehdä juuri päin vastoin kuin sinä haluisit._

_Mutta minä en pysty enää, minä en jaksa. Minulla ei oo siihen tarpeeksi voimaa vaikka sinä kerran sanoit että minä jatkan kyllä elämää vaikka sinua ei ois, että minulla on niin paljon halua jatkaa etten minä tuosta noin vaan kuolis. Sinä olit väärässä._

_Joka päivä minä tunnen kuinka mun kehoni pettää, se haluaa pois taisteluista eikä sitä voi siitä syyttääkään, ja sitten se pyytää mun mieltänikin antautumaan saadakseen rauhan. Ja minun mieleni on niin väsynyt ettei sekään jaksa, ja silloin tulee niitä aikoja jolloin minä nään asioita joita ei kai ole, epämääräistä pimeyttä ja sitten taas valon maalaamia sekunteja jotka houkuttelee mua luokseen._

_Ja minä tahdon niin kovasti mennä, niin paljon että se sattuu pahemmin kuin mikään sotavamma, mutta se kirkas valo sanoo silti etten minä saa tulla mukaan, enkä minä tiiä mitä tekisin. Ja sitten se katoaa ja jättää minut yksin eikä anna vaihtoehtoja, ja minä oon jälleen niin eksyksissä etten nää mitään muuta kuin epätoivoa._

_Sinä et oo täällä enää sytyttämässä liekkiä nuotioon, näyttämässä mulle valoa pimeyden halki. Minä en millään osaa suunnistaa ilman sitä, en osaa löytää tietä kotiin, ja silloin minä vaan luovutan ja lopetan kulkemisen koska en ikinä pääse perille. Minä en jaksa enää harhailla._

_Minä rakastan sua yhä, Urho. Kaikkien näiden tuntien ja päivien ja viikkojen ja kuukausien jälkeenkin minä rakastan sua niin palavasti ja kipeästi, ja minä vaan haluun takaisin sun luo että voisin sanoa sen ja halata tiukasti ja ehkä jos sinä annat niin suudellakin. Kyllä sinä tiesit kuinka paljon mulle merkitsit, minä tiiän että sinäkin tunsit sen että minä olin vain ja ainoastaan sua varten olemassa. En sotaa enkä varsinkaan elämistä itseään._

_**_

22\. JOULUKUUTA, 1945

Sen jälkeen kun mies oli kesäkuussa kertonut minulle tarinansa, minä menin joskus istumaan sen viereen silloin kun se kävi Hietasen haudalla. Koskaan enää me emme kuitenkaan sanoneet sanaakaan, ja jos ihminen vierelläni olisi ollut joku muu kuin se, olisin tuntenut oloni kiusaantuneeksi.

Mutta en tuon sotamiehen kanssa. Minä halusin kuvitella, että ymmärsin sen hiljaisuuden merkityksen, ja ehkä jotain siitä todella ymmärsinkin. Sen ollessa läsnä minut valtasi usein sellainen olo kuin olisin ollut jonkin suuren mietiskelijän opissa, ja ne pitkät hetket tuon ihmisen seurassa merkitsivät minulle aina sielunrauhan löytämistä.

Se tiedosti kuitenkin aina läsnäoloni ja näyttikin sen pienin elein – vilkaisi aivan lyhyesti ja teki sitten tilaa niin että saatoin käydä istumaan sen valmiiksi lämmittämälle paikalle. Aloin uskoa, että se oli sisällään sellainen ihminen, vaitelias mutta huomaavainen, tai oli ainakin ollut.

Kesän vaihtuessa syksyyn sen kirjeet alkoivat muuttua. Aiemman muistelun tilalle oli tullut sen kertomuksia nykyhetkestä, ja useimmiten ne olivat pelkästään surullista luettavaa. Näytti siltä, että sen mieli alkoi pirstoutua entistäkin enemmän, ja minä olisin halunnut auttaa sitä. Mutta minä tiesin ettei sitä voinut auttaa, se ei ensinnäkään antaisi auttaa itseään, ja toisekseen minä olin nähnyt yhtä sirpaleisia ihmisiä monesti ennenkin. Niistä kukaan ei ollut enää tullut ehjäksi, enkä minä halunnut turhaan uskoa, että tuokaan mies sisäisestä sodastaan selviäisi.

Joulua edeltävänä lauantaiaamuna minä tulin kirkkomaalle seitsemältä ja etsin taas miestä sieltä, mutta pihalampuista huolimatta pimeys oli niin paksua, etten nähnyt mitään. Ajattelin, ettei sekään ehkä ollut vielä tullut, ja menin sisälle kirkkoon juodakseni kupposen kuumaa kahvia. Katselin ikkunasta ulos heikosti valaistulle portille ja odotin näkeväni sen kulkevan ohi.

Tämä päivä tuntui kuitenkin jotenkin erilaiselta, mutten saanut kiinni siitä, mikä oli muuttunut.

Sinä aamuna ulkona oli kaksikymmentä astetta pakkasta, mutta silti lunta satoi hiljalleen. Kun valo alkoi viimein langeta maahan ja yön tummuus väistyä, vedin takin takaisin päälleni ja astuin kirkon portaat alas valkeaan maailmaan. Vaistomaisesti minä vilkaisin Hietasen haudalle kuten aina lauantaisin, vaikken aamun kuluessa ollut nähnyt sotamiehen saapuvan. Silti minä näin siellä maassa jotain tummaa, kuin joku makaisi siellä.

Se oli siis tullut – ehkä sinä hetkenä kun olin kääntynyt selin ja hakenut itselleni lisää kahvia. Sitä se teki muutenkin useasti, saapui paikalle ilman että minä huomasin, kuin lihaa ja verta oleva aave. Se käveli niin hiljaa, ettei sen askel milloinkaan kuulunut edes soralla, ja jotenkin se pieni yksityiskohta kuvasti miehen koko olemusta. Täydellinen, kokonaisvaltainen hiljaisuus.

Tänä aamuna minä halusin taas mennä sen luo, istumaan siihen viereen ja toivottamaan hyvää joulua ilman sanoja. Sen se oli ansainnut, että joku välittäisi siitä pyhien alla edes tuon verran. Ja oli minulla sille siksi myös jotain antaakin – kynttilä sille itselleen, samanlainen kuin se, jonka tuo uskollinen sotamies aina Hietasen haudalle varovasti asetteli.

Kävelin sitä kohti aluksi rauhallisena, melkein innokkaanakin näkemään sen taas, mutta askel askeleelta minut valtasi sellainen hirveä tunne, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa, samanlainen intuitio kuin aiemmin aamulla, mutta nyt jo tarkempi. Miksi se makasi maassa liikkumatta? Eihän se sitä ennen ollut tehnyt, vai oliko? En kyennyt muistamaan.

Nopeutin askeleitani pahan aavistuksen vyöryessä ylitseni. Entä jos –

Pysähdyin sen viereen. Lumi sen ympärillä oli punaista samoin kuin osa sen selästä. Vapisten kyykistyin alas ja käänsin miehen hitaasti ympäri. Sen rinnan alta paljastui pistooli, ja luodinreikä sydämen kohdalla kertoi mitä oli tapahtunut.

Se oli jääkylmä. Se oli kuollut.

Se oli tappanut itsensä.

Tunsin katkeransuloisten kyynelten kihoavan silmiini, ja näköni sumentui kun kaaduin lumeen istumaan. Miehestä oli jollain kummalla tavalla yli vuoden aikana tullut minulle niin tärkeä, ja jossain alitajuntani pohjilla tiesin, että sen kuoleman myötä menetin paljon enemmän kuin osaisin ikinä ymmärtää. Mutta en minä rehellisesti voinut väittää, että sen ratkaisu olisi ollut yllätys. Minun olisi pitänyt tietää.

Kyynelten ehdyttyä minä vain silitin sen poskea, jolta elämän puna oli kadonnut, ja niitä karheita, vaaleita hiuksia. Se oli sanonut, että Hietanen oli ollut kaunis sekä sisältä että ulkoa, mutta se ei ollut nähnyt samaa kauneutta itsessään niin kuin minä näin. Kaikki sen tuska oli ollut kuin tuntematon taideteos, joka oli piilotettu museon peränurkkaan pölyttymään, ja nyt se makasi maassa kuin haavoittunut enkeli.

Vasta silloin ensimmäistä kertaa tajuntaani kiiri se, etten minä edes tiennyt sen nimeä. Tuon miehen kanssa sellainen oli ollut täysin toissijainen asia kuten sekin, ettei sen puvussa ollut minkäänlaisia arvomerkkejä. Ei se kai niitä kohtaan juuri tuntenut kunnioitusta, eikä se ollut tullut hautausmaalle niitä esittelemään. Se oli aina pysynyt asiassaan, ollut läsnä juuri niin inhimillisenä kuin kykeni.

Yhtäkkiä muistin sen kynttilän, jonka olin miehelle aikonut antaa. Se oli nyt maassa ja loisti sieltä käsin valkoisena kuin syksyn kuulaat aamut, kuin haluten kertoa minulle, että toivoa oli yhä maailmassa. Katseeni siirtyi sen jälkeen vuorostaan siihen kynttilään, jonka se oli jälleen jättänyt rakastamansa ihmisen haudalle, ja sitten käännyin jälleen sotamiehen puoleen ja kaivoin nyt varmoin ottein tulitikut sen taskusta. Samalla vain peukalon mittainen lyijykynä tippui alas lumeen.

Konttasin haudalle ja poimin alusen alta miehen viimeisen kirjeen. Sitten sytytin oman kynttiläni ja laskin sen siihen toisen viereen, yhtä tarkasti ja varovasti kuin mieskin yli vuoden ajan oli tehnyt. Se hauta tulisi tästedes minun mielessäni aina kuulumaan heille kummallekin, noille sodan runtelemille ihmisille.

_Tänä yönä me nähdään jälleen. Minä lupaan tulla sun luo._

_Kai sinä vielä ootat?_

Niihin sanoihin se loppui, kirje, joka oli tuon miehen elämän viimeinen, lohduton tarina. Tarina, jota valitettavasti kukaan muu kuin minä ei saisi milloinkaan tuntea.

_Toivottavasti sinä löysit rauhasi, kuka sitten oletkaan_ , ajattelin ja silitin hellästi miehen velttoa käsivartta.  _Hyvää matkaa, sotamies, ja suotuisia tuulia. Olkoon Jumala sinulle armollinen._


End file.
